VanShion: Until I met You
by Xiorin
Summary: Neither of them trusted people, until they met each other and got to know the good things life has to offer
1. His ChildHood

I never actually realized

How important to have someone in my life

Until that person disappeared from my life

I was usually the type of person that never liked to be around people and talk. Even if it would be as lively as ever. I would be sitting there with a false smile on my face.

No matter where I went it was the same everywhere. All the different towns I have moved to, all the school's I've attended. All of my friends where never actually really my friends. Just people that knew who I was and that were in the same classes as me.

I never actually had the joy of having fun. The joy of having a conversation with other people. I was an only child, my father was a drunk son of a bitch, the moment he would step in through the door, packs of beers everywhere. The would go out in the middle of the night come back late in the morning. Or sometimes he wouldn't really show up till the next day or two.

It was just me and him, we would move every now and then to a new job for him, he once had a stable business job, till he came to work drunk and punched his boss right in the face, That cost him his job. I mean I wouldn't let some guy working for me stay working for me if he came to work drunk and punched me right in the face during an important meeting. The whole point is that now I'm spending mt junior year with a stupid bum. My mom well, she died a little after I was born, around the time I was three, I mean I didn't even get to know what kind of person she was because I was too young to remember. I was left with an empty memory.

My first friend was when I was in 1st grade, I never really talked to people, because due to home issue problems I would just be in my room, sitting there with nothing but an empty box of an unassembled Gundam Model. I didn't like being with people or other kids. They where all so noisy and loud. They didn't respect each other. They all snitched on each other. Laughed at each other. The nights I spent as a child I would spend them alone, faced my own fears of the dark, I had to learn to take care of myself, to learn to clean up after myself. I had to do everything on my own. Anyway, that's right, back to my first friend, he talked to me first, he asked to play with me. We actually had conversations that made me smile a bit. Two months of being friends, My first friend, I wasn't able to see him during the two months of summer vacation because he lived farther than other kids. He didn't have any toys because of I guess the money problems in his family, but I decided he's made me smile and laugh I might as well get him something he would like.

In one of our small conversations he mentioned he liked The Green Lantern and I collected money that was scattered all over my house and got enough to buy him a 6 inch action figure for his birthday. It was now the start of 2nd grade and I had the action figure all wrapped up in my backpack and I gave it to him when I saw him before school. He smiled and thanked me. We both had different classes and different lunches so I didn't see much of him that year. But I saw him after school on the first day of school, he was holding the the action figure I gave him. I was about to go and say hi to him till I noticed someone else next to him. It was another boy. And he gave the boy the Action Figure I saved up and gave him as if it was nothing. I walked towards them making sure they couldn't see me and what I heard my 'friend' say was,

"You can have this, it's nothing but junk to me I hate this green thing."

I moved schools two weeks later before I could actually talk to my so called friend. And from that moment on I never really got attached to another living person.

All they would do would betray me and back stab me, and talk smack behind my back. Abuse my trust, take advantage of me.

I swore to myself I would never become attached like that again.

I thought everybody was like that,

Until the day I met her.


	2. Her Childhood

Everything just seemed pointless from this point on

As if there was nothing worth

Nothing to look forward to

But I couldn't have been more wrong about that

People, don't get me started on people. I hate people, people are cruel greedy, selfish people. I never bothered to talk to people, never bothered to ask anything of anyone. Not even my own family. Well the only family I had was my mom, but even she wasn't really much of a mom that she was supposed to be.

When people think of a mom, they think about a caring woman, one that is sweet, one that looks after he children, one that makes cookies, and plays with their little girl's. That wasn't what I thought a mom would ever be.

My mom was what you would say, gives herself to earn money. I didn't really know my own father because truth be told neither did she. I lived in a small one room torn down broken apartment with my 'mom'.

It wasn't always like this, I used to live with my grandma, she was a sweet old lady, that owned lots of cats, and collected stuffed animals. I spend my childhood well the first 5 ½ of my childhood with her. She had this heart condition, if it wasn't for the condition she would probably still be alive right now. She died right in front of me, slowly, first it sounded like she took a deep breath but she wasn't it was the sound of her last. Then she lay on the floor, next to the cat pillow, but she was just slowly dying. She reached out and pet my face and pointed at the door. I did as I was well told, I ran out the door not knowing what was happening to my dear grandma, I yelled for help then I ran back outside. Then I noticed something in her hand. She was holding a match, I tried to stop her but the moment I reached her it was too late she had dropped the match and the fragile wood flooring soon lit on fire all of her cats ran out of the house, I stood there in fear, watching all the stuffed animals burn and saw the sadness in my grandmother's face as I saw her burn. I didn't know what to do, the person that raised me, decided to burn my childhood and herself before my eyes.

Everything I had loved, literally everything burned before my eyes. The only family I had left was her daughter, my mother. I didn't understand, why she would burn everything. And leave me with a mother that doesn't even know how to take care of a child let alone herself. Then I say that life had it's ways to ruin a childhood. From that day on I had to learn to take care of myself, take money from my mother in order to buy food, because she was either out selling herself to random men, which was most of the time, or drunk and half asleep on her crappy bed, in her while took what she earned in order to survive.

I once witnessed what she does for a living, and I noticed that that man, I've seen him take his two little girls to the school I go to, they were around the same age as me 6 and the other 5. And I would see there mom pick them up from school, she was such a pretty lady, she sounded to caring. And for him to just go and do this to his little girls, made me realize something. That you can't trust anyone,, wither they raised you with all there heart, made you smile, or make your day. They are just all selfish greedy people. They don't care about other people, as long as they get what they wanted.

I was surprised that as I got older I didn't turn into the whore my mother had become. I kept myself closed up to other people, because I know that people aren't really what they seem.

I thought everyone was would hide behind a false mask,

But then he proved me wrong.

And showed me not everyone, lies.


	3. His Curiosity

Sometimes I would wonder if life was worth

What other people would believe it would be

But I didn't really know what they meant

By the time I was 14 I was tired of school, I was tired of moving. Tired of the people. I was tired of being home, every time I would get home I was welcomed with constant yelling and glass bottles being thrown at me, near fist fights. I would just leave and hang out some where till he would be too drunk to walk. At the schools, everywhere I would go there would always be someone that resembled another, like a lame role that people would have in those stupid cheesy movies. I was tired of having the teacher try to make me introduce myself to a class of spoiled brats. I had no other way of having to explain. They were all the same. With out even being there a month I could tell who was the lying ones, the ones with the pity friends. The ones that would be one's friend because of the things they had. I saw most of them. But during the lunch break I would notice a girl, when it would get to noisy outside I would take refuge at the old, dull, dusty library. And every time I would walk into there library the girl would be there. Just sitting there.

She would either be sleeping, reading, writing something, or just sitting there. Part of me wanted to talk to her but then I realized I would have to actually talk to her. Have conversations, and get attached. So I would just take a seat across the room and close my eyes, with my arms across my chest. I would stay there all day. The librarians wouldn't really care. And every moment I caught myself falling asleep I would open my eyes and notice, the girl was still sitting there.

It's like she had nothing better to do. She looked like one of those good girls, that would go to class, and do there work. And get average grades. Always following the rules and the dress code.

But, from what I saw, she was skipping class, basically doing nothing all day, just there. Her clothes weren't the lame school's uniform. It was a Batman shirt, that seemed a bit too big for her. And she was wearing headphones, that nearly blended in with her black raven hair. Her eyes shimmered of a blue ocean nite. Her skin was. . . Wait what am I thinking. Why would I pay close attention to someone, and notice every . . .

Everyday I would skip in the library, she would be there, wither I was late or early to school. It seemed like she would be there 24 hours a day. As if she really, really had nothing better to do. Deep in my mind I was thinking, what if she was waiting for something to happen, but realized that no matter how much she would wait nothing was going to happen.

Each day I would see her she had a pattern. Monday was Super Hero shirt day, Tuesday was Video Game Shirt day, Wednesday would be Super Villain shirt day, Thursday would be Band shirt Day, and Friday would always be an adorable Japanese character shirt day. I would notice the accessories she would wear everyday, the necklaces, the braclets, the headphones or headbands. But there was one that she would always wear everyday, One that she never changed, She would wear little blue rose earrings.

I found myself getting more and more curious about what kind of person she could be, of why she would spend all of her hours here when she could be doing something better.

One day,

Before I realized what I was doing I caught myself walking to her. But I stopped myself before it really looked like I was walking towards her. What was I thinking. For all I know I could get attached enough to her for her to hut me more than I could imagine. I just picked up the first book I found, _Vampire __Kisses, _the title seemed like It would be an interesting book to read, is what I thought at the time.

But I didn't realize that this book was the reason

The reason we got to know each other

The main reason of how we met.


	4. Her Discovery

I never thought of doing something so drastic

But I had to do something in order to survive

Through out the whole nine years I have lived in that horrible home, the days of hiding in the closet when ever she came home. The days of just never bothering to show up because I knew she could care less. I never found out why I always came back. Was it because I wanted to get to know her. I don't know why she turned out to become well, the way she is now. Her mother, my grandmother. She seemed like a nice lady, but now that I give it some thought, was she really? She did decide to burn down her own house before her granddaughter's eyes instead of trying to move on, she just gave up. I wanted to know more about who that lady I lived with was. But as the time passed on, I started to doubt she was really just there most of the time. The people, the customers she would have walk in the house I felt like they knew I was hiding, like as if I was being watched. That made me feel insecure about people. People, do they really do anything at all really? They either become a bum that no one cares about, The person down the street. People in this society, is what society want them to be, the influences, the things they hide. People, it's like they don't truly have their own role in society. Things can just go on and on. When I was smaller I thought about having friends, and about playing but, for some reason, at the same time I didn't I would watch the other people play and laugh and have fun. They get to enjoy themselves with there 'friends' until they have a small pathetic argument and stop being friends and get new replacement friends. I stayed away from them, they were loud, noise, annoying, they didn't respect each other.

I deiced to stay away from people, from the children. I did all my work and I did everything right because the more I read the more I thought I would be able to understand why people are this way. I read more and more. When I entered junior high, I spent a semester there, it was the same only they had strict rules about it. I didn't like it. I read through every text book. When I finished I knew just about everything the book had, I didn't bother touching it again, I did the work right when it was handed it to me and finished the home work all in class. Every quiz and test I took I passed with 100. I found no point in doing things like this. I would spend the few days in that library read every text book in there. The teachers recommended me the highest classes in the school I took them. Passed the exams with a perfect score. The exams determined if I was able to take it or not. When I passed it like nothing they just gave me the credits and I was done. I got bored of it. And all the students there, when I would look at there faces all I saw was the faces of how they have been lied to.

The second year of junior high I found a school. It wasn't the fanciest school, or the most well known, but it had an excellent library. Like the last I took the exams and passed them all. They assigned me classes but I decided never to show up. In that school the end of the year test determined the grade.

When ever I would get home it would be a routine, if she was home I left to find something to do so by the time I was done she would be gone. And if she wasn't I would just find what her client left and take it.

Every morning I would leave around 4. to leave before she even showed up. I would walk to school. Since the school I decided to attend was two cities away, I walked it. I had found a laptop when she wasn't there her client left it. It was new and had pictures of his family. I decided to keep it. A man with such a nice family and a warm kind vibe to them didn't deserve anything that should remind him of them if was a cheating bastard.

I found lots of things, game systems, I pods. Just there set aside from the door. Or tossed aside. From time to time I have stopped showing up at home, I would find a part time job and work there for as long as I could then if she was home or not I would just not show up, that's it.

There was just a few things that would bug me every time I would think about it . I would think about it every time I would be heading home. How is it out off all the people in this world this would have to happen to me. I mean when I look around at the people. They all seem to have happy lives. And seem to enjoy at least the simple hopes of life. I had some kind of childhood and I am grateful for it, well now I am. But not as much as I should.

It was one day, a day that I would make sure that I wouldn't forget, It was the day I was introduced to my mother. One day I didn't want to encounter, because for so long, my grandmother was my mother. She took care of me, and watched over me, but I was small, naïve, the day I was introduced to her I didnt know what to say to her. Everyone that came to the funeral was all her friends none of them were her family. I had the feeling that I was now probobly alone now. But when I heard that I wasn't a part of me wanted to look forward into life and think. I won't really be alone, but the moment I met her, or even saw her. I didn't think she was my mother. I didn't recognize her. She walked up to me and said in what was the last and the first time she had any emotion in her voice.

"Hi, I'm your mother," AT first I didn't say anything. But then she spoke again. "It's okay, she's happy now, and I bet she'll stay that way okay."

I guess it was that one encounter that made me want to get to know her.

That small child is still inside even through all the events that has happened to me. That child is in there hoping for a way to change everything, wanting to be found, and to be praised for the smallest things.

The small child that wanted to meet her mother again, the once she talked to the day she met her. But apparently I knew that, that would not happen, it's been too long, I know, because I dont even see her anymore, I walked up to my mother once, and she freaked out. It was all the alcohol that changed it.

But I had to learn that, things happen weather we wanted it to happen or not.

I didn't want to stay home, and I didn't but I also didn't want to go to class. So I would just spend the whole day in the library, it was always nice and quiet there. No matter how shitty the school's reputation was, the library had a lot to say about how it used to be. Books and book it was basically a whole two floors for a library that was rarely used by the students, not even the teachers.

I would find something to do in there every day. I would read a book, I would draw pictures that would help me keep my mind off things. I would most of the time if I was exhausted I would take naps. The librarian wouldn't care she was just getting paid for just sitting there doing nothing.

I noticed after a few days, like I was being watched, and I hated feeling like I was being watched for various reasons. I would take a look up and I noticed someone sitting across the room, just there. At first I thought hey, someone decided to visit or just plain ditch in the library, so I ignored it. But later after a few days I noticed he would be there most of the time. Just there, but I decided to continue with what ever I was doing, cause hey, I don't want to waste my time on nobody, I mean like on somebody I don't even know. I don't want to be around some weird category that everyone else is placed in. and what if it was some kind of plot or something,

But I try not to over think it because if I over think it then I'll probably start getting paranoid for what could be no apparent reason.

I decided to read a collection of books at a time. I am nearly done with a manga, Maid-sama, it's better than I expected. And after that I will plan on reading _Vampire kisses_. I was neer able to find the second book so I could get with the first but now that I found the second book, the first one was gone. It used to be where it always was every single day, no one comes into the library I would know I spend almost all my time here.

I decided to go sit back down, disappointed, After days of looking forward to reading it I couldn't find it.

But just as I began to raise my head, I remembered that, boy. The one that would be sitting across the room every single day.

That's when I saw it,

The book I was looking for

But what I didn't expect to notice was his expression.

I wasn't expecting to see such a hidden pained look inside that serious face of his.


	5. His Kindness

Why is it that,

I am fond of her

and only her...

After finding this _Vampire kisses_ book, I would skim through the pages, it was an interesting love story, not the cheesy kind you would find, but rather a girl wishing she was a vampire, meets a vampire falls in love with a vampire, sure some twists and turns here and there but, simple. It distracted me a bit from my usual life. I never knew how a book can just distract the reader from the real world.

One day I noticed the girl was looking for something on the shelves, for some reason I wanted to see if she was going to find what she was looking for, for a few days this was her routine: she would look in the left side of the book shelves bottom to top then the right side top to bottom. And she continued until she gave up looking through the whole two floors of the library. I was almost done with this book. After a while of reading I noticed _Alexander_ (the vampire the heroine fell in love with) was able to be fully accepted by the heroine _Raven_, and they were able to trust each other, be together even though they were basically in two different worlds.

It made me realize that even though I was still alive, what was the real reason for me existing, I have no friends, my only family is a drunk gambler, and I am most likely not going to plan on going into a college when I get older. I didn't have any one to raise my hopes when I'm feeling down, or anything. I was just here. And in a few years I would just probably end up just being here in life, not listening to anyone, but myself, or even thinking about what kind of future I had. If I could be a vampire I would but, let's face it, I can't. The more I thought about what I was actually going to do with my life I put the book down.

In four years I would legally be an adult, but then what, I would eventually move out, and find some job that would last all do, go home and well just be there.

I could feel myself dose off right after I placed down the little black book, I didn't get any sleep at all last night and I was starting to feel a bit woosie, Before I realized it I fell asleep.

_The next thing I knew I was in a dark room, the room had no windows or curtains, the only thing I was able to see was a girl in the corner of the room, just sobbing to her self._

_Part of me wanted to avoid contact with anyone, I really wouldn't care if I saw someone crying I would usually ignore them and move on to my business, but I could feel a hint of guilt. I didn't know where this guilt came from, for some reason part of me couldn't just let her cry there alone. The moment I took a step forward, I froze. I urged myself to move, to take another step, but I couldn't. What was the problem, why couldn't I take another step closer step._

_I realized I was starting to panic. She was still crying and I wasn't able to move an inch. I wanted to help her, I wanted her to stop crying. _

_"There is nothing to be scared of." Was the only thing I was able to say. The girl stopped crying, she was still sobbing but it was some progress. The she started to turn around. I got a glimpse of her. It was the girl, the one that was always in the library, _

_I felt a sudden tug and then . . ._

"Ahhh!" I nearly jumped out of my chair. And took a deep breath and noticed I was still in the library, So I must have just fell asleep. I took a look around. And noticed that it was getting dark outside, and the lights where off. The school must have closed by now. I took another look around, the librarian was gone, but the girl wasn't. It looks like she fell asleep to.

I thought to myself for a while. I mean It wouldn't be right to just leave her here alone who knows how long she could stay asleep. It was already dark, and I had finished the book while waiting for her to wake up. Does she live here or something?

I don't think that would be the case she would have probably slept on the second floor or something. I didn't quite know what to do next. I decided to take a look around, I haven't really taken a good look at this place all I do is sit on the same spot most of the time I am here.

Not many people use the library, in fact no one really does probably only two or three people out of an estimate of 300 including the staff. I headed back to the table and as I was walking by her, I noticed she was shivering a bit. Was she cold? I mean it is fall and it seems to get a lot colder at night. She was only wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. Those gloves aren't enough to keep her completely warm.

I was wearing my leather jacket, it was a surprisingly a warm jacket, I didn't really need it anyway I wasn't that cold. Before I realized what I was doing, I had placed the jacket over her. I never thought about the possibility of her waking up while I was doing this. But gladly she didn't, I sat back over to where all my stuff was across the room. Now that I think about it I wasn't that far away from her, only by a few tables, compared to the size of this library.

She wasn't so far away

But I get the feeling

That we are bother farther away from each other

Than I think . . .

(A/N: Im so so so super sorry it took my so long to upload the last chapter ^ It was just sitting in my computer for days unfinished I'm sorry and I'll do my best to upload the next chapters more often again sorry, P.S. Thanks for the reviews and favorites :3)


End file.
